Kissing Ringo
by Mel.K
Summary: Lane is bitten by the Lurve Bug! PL
1. Chapter 1

****

Kissing Ringo

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Thanks ASP!!

__

Don't do it! Please don't do it! Lane begged her hand in vain, as it raised in front of her and knocked on the door. _What am I doing? This is so not good! _No answer. _That's good. I'll just turn around and walk away. _Lane knocked once more, a little more forcefully this time. Then suddenly, the door swung open. _Oh, that wasn't fair! I wasn't ready! Why didn't I hear footsteps or something? Damnit._

"What do you want?"

"Hi, to you too." Lane retorted. Not receiving any reply, or sign that she was welcome, she opened her mouth and burbled out the first thing that came to mind. "Rory slept with Dean." _Oh my God! What did you say that for? Twist the knife a little why don't you! _At this stage Lane's mind was working overtime.

"That's great." Came the curt reply.

"Are you gonna invite me in or what?" Jess stepped aside allowing Lane to enter his apartment. Jess's place was a dump. Mattresses on the floor. Empty beer bottles littering the bench tops. And Lane thought her place was a dump. Her place was practically Buckingham Palace compared to here. Lane walked around a little, she was not going to sit on anything that looked like it was made of… Scratch that! She wasn't going to sit on anything.

"What do you want Lane? Or did you just come here to tell me how happy Rory is without me? And if you did, I don't care. Thanking for visiting, please do not come again." Jess remarked snidely.

"Actually, I didn't. Rory slept with Dean. And Dean is married. And Rory is not meant to be the other woman. No one wants to see the towns princess corrupted by adultery. So I figure, you can come back to town and steal her from Dean… Again…And You'll get your happy ending. Rory will realise that she really does love you. And she'll stop being corrupted by Dean. And besides all that…" Lane was interrupted by Jess grabbing her face and kissing her. After finally pulling away, Lane regained her composure and slapped Jess across the face.

"I can't believe you just slapped me…" Jess half laughed. Holding his hand to his now reddened face, he continued. "I mean you never really struck me as a slapping sorta chick. A nice left hook maybe but…Slapping just seems way to girly for you." As Jess went on, Lane got more and more outraged. _He's shocked because I slapped him? Hello! Kiss!!_

"Y…You never struck me as the kissing type!" Lane stammered. As Jess raised his left eyebrow, Lane realised her mistake and tried to correct it. "I.. I mean the.. The kissing of the…me type. Why would you do that?" Lane demanded. Jess rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Don't flatter yourself. Silence only happens when the mouth can't make noise." Jess answered plainly.

"Well… There are other ways to silence a person!"

"Please! It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah… And it wasn't that good either! I'm Rory's best friend! I can't just go around kissing her ex-boyfriends!"

"You didn't. I kissed you. And it was merely to shut you up." Lane didn't reply. She was still reeling from the fact that Jess Mariano kissed her. She'd always hated him, ever since the day she first met him, but he was a good kisser. Of course the only person she had to compare him to was Dave, but it was pretty good, on the scale of third grade spin the bottle and all grown up impulse kisses. She turned and exited Jess's apartment and got into the elevator. By the time she'd reached the lobby Jess was just coming out of the stairwell. As they walked side by side Jess started talking.

"You wanna get some coffee?" He asked lane over-politely.

"No."

"So you're just gonna turn around and go back to Stars Hollow?"

"No." She told him matter-of-factly. "Yes… Well, no I'm going to get coffee… Just not with you."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to get coffee with me. I know a place that sells coffee and I was going to suggest it to you, so you could get some…Coffee."

"There are millions of coffee joints in New York. I'm sure I'll find one."

"Right. Well…Later Ringo."

"What?" Lane snapped.

"Drummer…"

"I know who Ringo is!" With that Lane left Jess standing on the sidewalk as she made her way into the stream of pedestrians.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Kissing Ringo

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Thanks ASP!! And Chev, you're a legend!! Thanks for beta-ing!

Lorelai watched out the window in amusement as Lane ran up and down the steps of her front porch, getting closer to knocking on the door each time she reached it. Deciding to put Lane out of her misery, Lorelai got up and opened the door just as Lane was raising her hand to knock for the fifth time.

"Lorelai! Hi." Lane spat out in shock as the door swung open before she could knock.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled at Lane's apparent nervousness.

"Huh. Is Rory here?" She asked in a high pitched voice. Nervousness really did nothing for her persona.

"No, she's out. She'll be back in a hour or so." Lorelai told her calmly.

"Okay." Lane sighed, turning around and retreating to the street. Sensing all was not right in Laneland, Lorelai called after her.

Lane though about it for a millisecond before turning around and running inside where she balanced herself precariously on the sofa. Closing the door and taking a seat next to Lane, Lorelai said nothing and waited for Lane to start talking. Then, like a volcano exploding with lava, Lane spewed out the secret that had been killing her for the last week

"Ikissedjesswellactuallyhekissedmeandthenhecalledmeringoand-"

"Lane. Stop." Lorelai interrupted firmly. "It was just a bad dream. Say it with me. Reality. Nightmare. Now tell me about this dream and explain the Ringo part."

"Uh-uh. This wasn't a dream. I went to New York last week and I went to Jess's apartment and told him to come back and steal her back from Dean, 'cause she's not meant to be the other woman and then he kissed me. He told me it was to shut me up and it worked. And I slapped him. Then he said 'Later Ringo,' Lane told her, imitating Jess's voice badly. "And then I left." Lane was sounding more and more upset with each detail she handed out.

"If I tell you something you might not like will you slap me?" Lorelai asked jokingly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "It sounds like you like Jess."

"Oh no!! No! I definitely do not like Jess! That is the most ludicrous thing I've heard since Kirk pitched his latest movie idea to me. Oh God, I think I do. I like Jess! And Rory's going to hate me!" Lane admitted, freaking out slightly.

"Rory's not going to hate you. She'll probably be a little weirded out at first but, she'll get used to it." Lorelai offered as a small token of comfort.

"And what about you? Do you hate me? Are you mad? 'Cause you can be mad at me if you want."

"I'm not mad." Lorelai interrupted. "Well not at you. I could kill Jess a little more dramatically than I've been imagining, but I'm not mad at you. You can't help who you like." Suddenly Lane threw her arms around Lorelai and smothered her with a hug of appreciation. After detaching Lane from herself, Lorelai spoke.

"So you slapped him huh?"

"Yeah." Lane replied almost regretfully.

"How'd he take it?" A grin immediately spread across the teenager's face. A tell-tale sign that a girl was in love.

"He told me I didn't strike him as a slapping kind of girl. Left-hook maybe, but not slapping."

"Oooh! Lane's in looove!" Lorelai teased. "Coming from Jess Mariano that's a pretty big compliment."

"It is, isn't it?" Lane smiled.

"And the Ringo part?" Lorelai inquired once more.

"He called me Ringo. After the drummer."

"Right. And this is a good thing?"

"Still undecided, because Ringo was a good drummer and all. But the hair? And the clothes?"

"Take it as a compliment. Unless you find out otherwise. That way you won't feel crappy wondering."

"Done. Thanks for everything Lorelai." Lane smiled, feeling much better. "I have to get to work. But you'll tell Rory for me right?" Without waiting for an answer, Lane ran out the door.

"Bye." Lorelai called after her wondering how she was supposed to tell Rory that her best friend now wants to date her ex boyfriend. _Yay for me._


	3. Chapter 3

****

Kissing Ringo

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thanks ASP!! And Chev, who loves me even though I suck most of the time!! And Jess, who loves Jess and my story!! And Anna, my punk sista!! SPORK!!

__

Spring Break 2005

Lane gazed around at her surroundings, from the porch of the tiny wood cabin, she, Rory and Paris were staying in for Spring Break. A sparkling blue lake monopolized the majority of the view. Clustered around it she noticed maybe half a dozen other tiny cabins, just like theirs. She could barely make out the small convenience store about a mile away, that was only open during holidays. How Rory had managed talking her into spending two weeks in the middle of nowhere, with none of the luxuries she'd fought so hard to keep, Lane didn't know, but in the middle of nowhere she was. As a John Lennon cover of "So This Is Christmas" drifted out of the cabin. Lane's thoughts drifted off too.

__

"Later Ringo."

"What?" Lane snapped.

"Drummer."

"I know who Ringo is!"

It had been over a year since that day and Lane had not seen Jess since. In fact her infatuation with him had been short-lived. So short-lived that it was hardly existent at all, or at least that's what she told herself. Luckily Lorelai hadn't told Rory and Lane had never thought about it again. Well maybe not never, but not very often.

"Lane?"

"Yeah?" Lane replied, bringing herself back to reality.

"I've been standing here for the last ten minutes, asking you which Christmas album you think we should play and you completely ignored me! Rory thinks we should go with the compilation. But I think Mariah Carey - the complete Christmas package, is the way to go." Paris shrieked causing Lane to jump slightly.

"It's Spring" Lane pointed out.

"Your point being?" Paris asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"It's nowhere near Christmas so why are Christmas songs making an appearance on the playlist?" Taking a look at Paris's face and the wood boards trembling slightly beneath her foot Lane sighed. "Mariah Carey will never be the way to go. If we have to listen to Christmas music can I at least put in a bid for Ramones Merry Christmas?"

"Ugh!" Paris stomped back inside, muttering something about a conspiracy theory involving roommates and their friends. And that it was going to be the longest two weeks of her life.

That afternoon Rory convinced Lane to take a walk around the lake with her and enjoy the 'warm spring air'.

"Why'd your mom give us sporks?" Rory frowned slightly.

"Sporks?"

"You know. Spoon/forks."

"Sporks. Uh, chunky soup?" Lane suggested with a shrug.

"Do we even have chunky. Oh my God Jess!"

"Do we have chunky Jess? Probably not."

"No. There's Jess!" Rory whispered loudly grabbing Lane to shield herself.

"Jess Who?"

"How many Jess's do you know? Jess! Ex-boyfriend. Jess. Luke's nephew, Jess!"

"Right Jess." Lane tried to be casual, even though her heart felt like it might burst right out of her chest and she was struggling to breathe. Apparently her infatuation wasn't as short-lived as she'd thought.

"Go spill your drink on him." Rory demanded, pushing Lane in his general direction.

"What? No!" Lane shook her head emphatically.

"C'mon, please? You distract him and I'll run away like I'm in some sort of horror movie."

"Why can't we just turn around and go back the way we came?"

"Because. That still gives him a chance to see us while we're walking away. It'll be like some sort of 'when their backs are turned sort of thing'."

"C'mon Rory. So what if he does see us? He's never really struck me as the type to run over and set up some sort of reunion over dinner."

"Please Lane. I really don't want him to know I'm here." Rory pleaded, pulling her famous puppy dog eyes and Lane's arm at the same time.

"What am I going to say?"

"I don't know. Hi is generally a good start. Now go." Rory shooed her friend in Jess's direction and bolted for the nearest trees.

__

Oh my God. And I really mean that. God. This is not cool. Is this for not praying everyday? Is this for rebelling against my mother? Don't make me do this! Please! I'll move back home! Oh God! There he is. He's right there. What do I say? Words would be good. Any time now.

"I lost Paris's dog, have you seen it?" Lane blurted out.

"Uh, actually yeah. I think it went that way into those bushes. Why don't I come help you look?" Jess replied in an overly nice, almost sarcastic tone, while guiding Lane into the cluster of scattered trees and bush.

"You did not see the dog." Lane commented rudely.

"How do you know? I could have seen it." Jess replied. This time making no effort to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"The dog isn't real. I made it up!" Lane shouted.

"Huh." Jess smirked.

Lane turned and stormed off. However before she had a chance to get very far, Jess had jumped in front of her.

"Where you goin'?"

"Back to my cabin. A long way away from you."

"Is Rory with you?"

"No. I'm here with my mother. And if I don't get back soon, she'll hunt you down and castrate you." Lane attempted to walk away again, only to be stopped by Jess once more.

"Can I show you something?"

"No."

"Not even if I promise it's really cool?"

"Especially if you promise it's really cool!" Lane really didn't know what she saw in Jess. He was sarcastic, rude, annoying.

"C'mon. It'll just take a second."

"Oh my God, Jess! What? What do you want to show me?"

Without another word, Jess once again had Lane's face in his hands and his lips pressed gently against hers. Pulling away, Jess winced as if preparing to be slapped again. But the urge to slap had not overcome Lane this time.

"That was not to silence me. I was walking away. I was leaving."

"I wanted to see if it was good the second time." Jess remarked nonchalantly.

"It was good the first time? No wait! You're with Rory."

"I am _not_ with Rory, I haven't been for a long time!"

"You said you loved her though, when you love someone you don't give up! You try and you try and you try again!"

"I'll try to keep that in mind. So can we do it again?"

"Do what?" Lane questioned absently, not really paying attention. Then, for the second time in as many minutes, Jess's lips met Lane's. Lane was shocked at how easy this was. She thought it would be hell on earth kissing Jess, but she found herself deepening the kiss, wanting to be closer to him, still. This time it seemed like hours before either of them pulled away


	4. Chapter 4

****

Kissing Ringo

Chapter 4

A/N: For Jessi and to Jessi and because of Jessi. The brains behind this particular beauty. And Chevie, love you!!

Lane stared around miserably at the sea of unfamiliar faces. She'd begged Rory to let her stay behind. To let her listen to the music that Paris had put a ban on, and write her mother a postcard. But Rory was adamant that this was Spring Break and that they needed to get out and have fun. Even if the fun included noisy parties full of people they'd never met before and probably wouldn't see again. Lane mentally kicked herself again for not being able to resist Rory's puppy eyes and plastered a fake smile on her  
face. Looking over at Rory, Lane sighed and attempted to enjoy the band even though they sounded like they were playing their instruments with their teeth. Resigning herself to her fate, Lane offered to go in search of drinks.  
As she closed the fridge, two barely cold sodas in hand, Lane heard a familiar voice pipe up from behind her.

"For me? You shouldn't have. Dr Pepper isn't really my beverage of choice." Lane exhaled loudly. She'd half hoped he would be here, but now that he was, she was scared. If Rory saw the two of them together, it would mean the end of their friendship, and no guy was worth that.

"Care to take a detour on your way back to Rory?" He asked slyly. Lane had  
obviously done a terrible job of lying earlier because Jess knew she was here with Rory and not her mother. However the thought vanished from her mind as she accepted his offer and let him lead her to an empty hallway away from the noise. The place really did look bigger from the inside, she made a quick mental note to look for hidden hallways in her cabin, when she got back.

Taking the cans from Lane and setting them down on a nearby table, Jess moved in for the kill. Meeting her lips with his once again, he ran his fingers through her hair. In return she locked her arms around his waist, grasping the back of his jacket. After several minutes, Jess reluctantly came up for air, and licked his lips.

"Huh. Never really thought of you as the cherry type." Lane smirked as she reached into her pocket, pulled out a small tube and handed it to Jess. After examining it closely, Jess spoke again. "Watermelon. I was right. You're not the cherry type." Taking back her lip gloss, Lane pushed Jess gently away.

"I have to get back, before Rory thinks the worst and starts screaming 'rape'. " Jess, however closed the gap between them, nipping playfully at her bottom lip. Lane's will left her momentarily as she kissed him back. Then regaining her composure, she pushed him away again.

"I really have to get back." She picked up the two, now room temperature sodas and made her way back into the crowd. Before leaving his sight completely, Lane dug her lip gloss out of her pocket. She turned and threw it to Jess who was watching her as she attempted to make her way through the ever increasing crowd of people. "I'll get it back off you soon." She promised with a grin.

As soon as Lane re-entered the main room, she instantly remembered why she didn't want to be here. The band had given up on the teeth playing and now sounded like they were playing with their toes, and if possible the room was even more crowded,  
with more people she didn't recognise. Making her way back to Rory had proven difficult, given the lack of any space, but she got there eventually  
and handed the warm and soda to her friend.

"Do you want to go?" Rory asked. "I mean, this really isn't my scene. Not one person has spoken to me since I walked in the door, it's crowded, it's hot and the music sucks." Rory listed.

"Maybe we should stick around for a while. We don't want to seem so unsociable, that we never get invited again. It will be a long two weeks if I have to listen to Paris complain about not getting invited anywhere!!" Lane reasoned. Besides, she had lip gloss to reclaim.

After an hour of making small talk with a couple of guys, who by the sound of it were looking for an easy lay, Lane excused herself once more, this time in search of a bathroom. Spotting her target across the crowded dining room, Lane picked a bowl of peanuts and proceeded to pick out one by one, and throw them at Jess's head. Finally getting his attention, she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. badly. He grinned at the cheesy gesture and upon reaching her, tugged her back into the hallway.

"So this is where I get my lip gloss back right?" Lane questioned coyly. Jess had it in his hand and was about to hand it over, when he decided against it.

"Uh, in a minute." He retorted, slipping it into the back pocket of his jeans. Looping his thumbs through the belt loops at the back of Lane skirt, Jess looked into Lane's eyes, alarm bells instantly started ringing in his head accompanied by the words BIG MISTAKE flashing in neon colours. This was not supposed to turn into something serious! Just a bit of fun. But something inside him jolted when he saw her eyes staring back into his. Ignoring the persistent ringing, he bent down slightly and kissed her again. Deepening the kiss, Lane's hands made their way around to Jess back pocket, reaching in she pulled out her small tube of lip gloss. Smirking, she pulled  
away.

"Where are you?" Jess enquired knowingly.

"Bathroom. I should get back." Jess simply nodded. Entwining his fingers with Lane's, he kissed her. Trying to give her something to want to come back to. They were rudely interrupted by somebody loudly clearing their throat behind them.

"I hate to interrupt the tonsil hockey, but Rory is looking for Lane."  
Paris stated abruptly, before stomping off. Lane looked at Jess apologetically.  
"I better find her. Try and convince her not to tell Rory." Again, Jess nodded and allowed her free, back into the sea of people.

"Paris! PARIS!" Lane yelled at Paris's back. She spun round abruptly, and waited for Lane to start talking. "Please don't tell Rory."

"Oh, I'm not going to tell Rory. You are." After getting no response from Lane, Paris proceeded. "No? Okay then. Maybe I will tell her!"

"No, okay! I'll tell her. Just give me until the end of the holiday." Paris contemplated this for a second.

"Fine. But if you haven't told her by the end of Spring Break and you're still with him, I'll tell her. It's not fair of you to keep this from her." Paris spun around once more and stalked off into the crowd, leaving Lane standing alone amongst a group of beer guzzling college students.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Where You Lead

Chapter 5

A/N: For McCartney coz she's the bestest!! Chev, coz I love her, and she's the most amazing beta eva!! And 'specially Jess, who collaborated with me on this chapter and makes me keep writing even when I don't wanna!! Bad!jess!

Pulling her jacket tighter around her Lane wondered if the chill she was feeling was because of the cool spring air or the fact that she was stuck waiting outside with Paris while Rory retreived her coat. The sounds of the party could still be heard from where they were waiting and Lane found herself wishing she was one of the lucky party goers, ignorant of the scandal unravelling around them. Paris had demanded that they leave not long after she found Lane and Jess. She'd claimed she was tired but she said it with a deadly glare that, for Paris wasn't unusual, but for Lane was scarier than ever.

"So… Enjoy the party?" Lane asked hesitently, trying to break the ice a little. If she could get Paris on her side, then perhaps Rory wouldn't have to find out about Jess before end of Spring Break.

"Oh yeah. It was just swell. It was hot, and sweaty, and the music sucked. Oh and and the best part... I found my roommate's best friend with her tongue down my roommate's ex-boyfriend's throat. It was a fantastic night, thanks for asking."

"Paris…"

"No. Don't Paris me, Lane! You're lucky I haven't told her myself! She does not deserve this! Don't you think her life has been complicated enough, without you adding to her dramas?"

"I'm not doing this to spite her!" Lane defended herself and her actions.

"Then why are you doing it? I know you don't actually like Jess! Nobody _actually _likes Jess!" Paris retaliated. All words left Lane's head. Did she like Jess? She'd never really thought about it. She'd never really had to. But if she was going to hurt her best friend, she needed to have a good reason. And the fact was… Yes. She did like Jess. He was smart, had good taste in music, so cute and challenged her on a level that no one else ever had. Even Dave couldn't compare. They were two completely different guys. At that moment Lane realised that she liked Jess, and she definitely wouldn't be able to end it with him without getting hurt herself. A look of disgust crept over Paris's face.

"Ugh! You do! You like him! What did Rory ever do to you?" She stomped off in search of better company. Lane had never been a crier, but she was tempted to start now. Guilt, but also anger surged through her, and before Paris was off too far, Lane ran after her and grabbed her arm, turning Paris around. Shocked, Paris just stared at her.

"Don't you think I also have the right to have someone?" Lane yelled.

"Think of Rory! How would she feel about it?" Paris yelled back.

"She's my friend too! You really think that I'd just forget her!" She really had thought about Rory. But Jess. She never felt about a guy, the way she was currently feeling about Jess.

"Yes!" Paris replied maliciously. A girl, the same age as them, approached them. Instead of asking what was up, or even settling the fight, she pushed Lane on Paris and started yelling.

"WE GOT A FIGHT! A CAT FIGHT!" People turned to see what was going on.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Some drunk guys started cheering.

"Where's the mud when you need it!?" screamed another one.

"Push them into the lake!"

"Stop it, Paris!" Lane and Paris were now wrestling on the ground trying to strangle each other.

"Hey! Both of you stop!" Jess yelled as he pulled Lane away. They stopped on the bank of the lake. "What the hell was that about?"

"Jess…" Lane whined, trying to get back. "I was about to kick her ass!"

"Stop!"

"She's going to tell Rory and Rory's not supposed to find out and Rory will hate me!"

"Lane!" He took her by her shoulders and shook her gently. "You need to stop." He said firmly. His serious expression softened when he saw that her eyes glazing over.

"She'll hate me." Lane sobbed. "She'll hate me." Jess pulled her closer and just held her. After a few minutes Lane had calmed down a little. She pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"Feeling better now?" She nodded, somewhat sheepishly.

"Thanks for pulling me off Paris." Jess smirked.

"Anytime."

"She was so going down."

"I saw. I'm impressed." Lane smiled. "You thinking about a career as pro wrestler?" Her smile grew wider.

"How about you spend the night at my place? You can calm down a bit more, Paris will also have time to calm down. We'll come up with a solution together tomorrow." Jess suggested. "And… we spend some time together without hiding from anybody."

"I can't. Rory will worry about where I am, and I want to tell her about us, myself. It's not fair for her to find out from Paris."

"I'll tell her." It was short, it was fast and so un-Jess, Lane thought she'd imagined it.

"You'll what?" She queried, hesitating slightly, before speaking.

"Let me tell her. I'll tell Rory tomorrow." Jess told Lane. "Until then, let her believe you went off with some stud." He smirked.

"Yeah… She'll never believe I settled for you instead!" Lane laughed.

"Come on." He looked down at his watch. "It's almost two." Lane had never been to his cabin. Was it even a cabin? Was he sleeping in a tent? He hadn't told her. They hadn't even really talked yet. Mostly they just made out. But Lane really liked his idea. Cuddling up to his side they walked along the bank to their destination.

Rory came out, to find Paris pacing around in rage.

"Paris!" The girl stopped.

"Hurry up. I want to go home." She started walking again. Rory came after her.

"Where's Lane?"

"Not here."

"Oh really? I didn't see. Where is she?"

"She met some guy and they're probably getting 'jiggy with it!'" Rory frowned.

"Lane? Lane just took off with some guy? My Lane?"

"Yes. Now let's go. I'm really tired." Rory figured she probably wouldn't get more out of Paris right now. She'd have to wait for Lane to explain.

The next morning Jess woke early, to find Lane sitting on the lake front, listening to a Discman. Not realising he was there, Lane jumped, in surprise.

"What're you listening to?" Jess asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out how Coldplay could be considered an alternative band. I mean, this guy is like… A young, straight, Elton John with a band."

"Huh." He sat beside her in silence.

The night before, they'd talked about everything. Music, books, movies, more music, New York, his current job – he was an acclaimed member of the waiting staff at some high class restaurant, and his living situation with his sophomore roommate Gavin. They even talked about Rory.

Now Lane knew the Jess, Rory knew, she didn't want to let him go. There was a whole other side to him once you got past the grunting and the attitude.

"Hey." Lane jumped again.

"God, Gavin!" She sighed. "Does everybody have to be so creepy?" The 20 year old, shrugged.

"So… Has anybody seen my keys? I'm still having problems seeing." Lane had met him at four in the morning when he was sneaking inside and she thought he was a burglar. She had dosed him with a large quantity of pepper spray before Jess could tell her that it was his friend.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you skulk around in the middle of the night, and bump into Mama Kim's daughter!" Gavin shrugged again.

"Shit happens."

"They're probably in with that pile of laundry in your room." Jess suggested.

"Thanks." With that he left.

"It still amazes me that you two get on so well." Lane teased. Jess rolled his eyes.

"I already told you he needed a roommate and I needed to get out of that ten-guys-in-one-room-apartment."

After an hour or so of more talking and more kissing, Jess left Lane at his cabin, so he could do some Rory-control.

Approaching their cabin, he began to have second thoughts. Maybe he should have let Lane tell Rory. She was more likely to have taken it better from her anyway. But he was there now, he might as well get on with it.

Rory answered the door.

"Lane! Where-" A quizzical expression appeared on her face.

"Can I talk to you?" Was all Jess said. Closing the door behind her, Rory stepped out, onto the small porch.

"I… I'm really surprised you're here, but I actually wanted to talk to you too. I've been thinking about you. A lot actually, and I know that I made the right decision to send you away. It was the right decision at the time, but I've thinking about what you said, about us being meant to be together, and I think you were right. I know this is a lot to ask, but… Is there any way we could… Make it work, between us? I mean it's totally on the spot, but… I think we owe it to ourselves to give it another go. Right?" Jess just stood there, amazed. A year ago, he'd have scooped her off her feet and professed his love for her. But today… Before he got a chance to finish his thoughts, or compose a reply, Rory kissed him. On reflex, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Please don't hate me. Don't burn my CD's. Don't have killed Jess. Lane thought to herself as she rounded the bend to her cabin. She'd taken it upon herself, to return in the middle of Jess's visit. That way he wouldn't have to do all the explaining on his own. That and Lane felt bad for letting him take the fall and possible decapitation for her. As she neared the porch, she glimpsed two figures, looking like they were having the reunion of the century. She didn't need to be any closer than she already was, to know who they were. Now she knew how it would have felt for Rory, to find out that her best friend was "with" her ex-boyfriend.

Jess tugged Rory away from him, mid-kiss.

"Wait… We… I… I'm kind of with someone."

"Oh." Rory looked away and rubbed the back of her neck. "Of course you are… I'm…"

"You left it too late. You told me to leave. Everything has changed now."

"Right, I'm sorry." Rory whispered feebly.

"Me too. I gotta go." Jess told her, backing away. Walking down the steps, he watched Lane run, up past the cabin and towards the convenience store.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Kissing Ringo

Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks Chev for beta-ing and Jess for collaborating and everyone that's reading this!

It had been three days since Lane had seen Rory and Jess on the porch kissing. It had been three days since she had seen Jess. And it had been three days of listening to Rory go on and on, about how she felt something when she and Jess kissed, and how he said he didn't want her, but she could tell he did. She'd listened to Rory spout out every detail of the kiss, and hint for perspective from her best friend. And not only did Lane have to be the one to give her that perspective, she had to pretend that her heart wasn't being ripped out and that she was happy about it.

Lane had finally been able to get away from Rory's rambling and Paris's glares, after Paris had demanded that she and Rory spend the afternoon working on their articles for the paper. Lane had taken the opportunity to wander and not think about Jess or Rory or Jess and Rory. Wandering around the lake, she found a small jetty. It looked as though it had been built, used for a year and then forgotten about. Moss climbed up the poles, there were a couple of planks missing from the walkway, and rusted chains snaked their way along the length of the wharf.

For some reason, Lane found the scene oddly comforting and sat at the end of the jetty, legs dangling over the edge, feet, three of four inches above the water. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her, and without looking she knew it was him. Without a word, he sat down next to Lane and lit a cigarette. Reaching to his mouth, Lane took the cigarette stubbed it out and pocketed it. Without even a look of question, Jess removed another one from the pack and proceeded to light it. Before it had even been lit, Lane pocketed that one too.

"Do you mind?" He asked, exasperated.

"Actually I do. If you want to smoke, go somewhere else and do it. In fact, if you want to sit, go somewhere else and do it." She replied, coldly.

"And if I want to stand?"

"Go away. Just whatever you want to do here, go do it somewhere else."

"I told her I was with someone else."

"But you didn't tell her who. If you won't go, I will." Lane awkwardly swung her feet up, and stood up. Far more nimbly, Jess did the same.

"We just talked."

"Yeah, you looked deep in conversation when I arrived."

"About that. What the hell were you even doing there?"

"I'm staying there, and don't turn this around on me. I wasn't the one kissing my ex."

"She kissed me. And I told her I was with someone else."

"Do you know what I've had to put up with for the last three days? Rory going on about how she was sure that you'd take her back, once you'd had time to think it through. And that this other girl couldn't be nearly as right for you as she was. And you know what? She was right. I'm Britney to your Justin. It's not going to work out." Lane told him callously.

"Okay, two things. Being the acclaimed muso you are, I can't believe you couldn't think of a more fitting couple to compare us to. And two… Why?"

"Because I live in a town of which the whole population minus one hates you. My mother would disown me. You kissed someone else. And most importantly, you broke my best friend's heart. It's a bros before hoes kind of situation." Lane listed, counting off on her fingers as she went.

"And they're all things I've dealt with before and will again, without the kissing of someone else. That wasn't my fault. The whole town hated me before." Jess recounted, careful to leave Rory's name out of his persuasion. "Other mothers have hated me before too."

"And what does that tell you?" She demanded to know. "Lorelai is the coolest mom I know. Try imagining a female, Korean Hitler, minus the Nazi part. That's _my_ mother!"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'm not gonna beg you Lane. You sound like you've made up your mind."

"I have."

"Okay then." After several minutes of silence, Jess spoke smugly. "So you're staying?" Lane met Jess's gaze straight on. She closed the gap between them and walked him gently backwards to the end of the jetty. Then, careful to keep her feet firmly planted, she shoved him backwards into the lake. He rose to the surface laughing.

"Do you feel better now? Have you released whatever it is that's making you break up with me?"

"I can't break up with you! We were never together!" Lane yelled.

"C'mon. There must be one, or even a few words that explain what you're feeling right now!" Jess yelled back, still in the water. Lane considered for a second. "Cathartic! Goodbye Jess!" With that she turned on her heel and marched away. A few minutes later, Jess heaved himself back up onto the wharf to find Lane standing madly at the other end.

"I should've learned from Rory's mistakes and stayed well clear of you! The only thing you're good for is leaving a trail of pain and hurt wherever you go! I forgot what it was I saw in you!" Then running out of steam, Lane returned to walking away, leaving Jess with his thoughts and wet shoes.

"The only thing you're good for is leaving a trail of pain and hurt wherever you go…" The words echoed through Jess as he made his way back to his cabin. His jaw tightened. "I didn't even kiss her back!" A couple, walking their dog turned to stare. _Did I really say that out loud? _He continued back to his cabin.

Coming into the room, Jess was greeted by Gavin who was lying on the couch watching Passions.

"Hey!" He jumped up as he saw that his roommate was completely soaked. "You're dripping all over the freakin' place man!" Jess cocked an eyebrow.

"You can complain, when you've experienced housework firsthand." He replied rudely.

"Right. Did Lane leave for home already? I haven't seen her in a while." Jess sighed.

"In case you didn't listen to me the other night – and that's probably the case – I kissed my ex and Lane saw us. We broke up just now."

"You broke up? Or she dumped you?" Jess just glared at his roommate, coldly. Gavin shook his head. "At least I only mess with my clothes and not my chicks."

Jess rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Kissing Ringo

Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks Chev for beta-ing and Jess for collaborating and everyone that's reading this!

****

Second to Last Week of Summer Holidays - 2005

Lane smiled to herself as she packed the last of her CD's into her suitcase. She was really excited about starting her life and moving out of Stars Hollow. After having taken a year off, Lane was sick of working at the diner and living with two of the filthiest guys she'd ever known in her life, except Jess's friend, but that's another topic altogether. Even though she loved her band, she felt the need to move onto bigger and better things.

That's why, when she got back from Holman's Lake, after Spring Break, she'd gone to the library and looked up every good music school in America. It took her ages to narrow her choices down, but finally she decided on Berklee College of Music, in Boston. It offered great courses, it was far away from Stars Hollow, but not too far, and it had no prerequisites as to what instruments you had to play. Which was handy, because Lane only knew how to play the drums and a few chords on a guitar.

And of course it was in no way affiliated with Jess. He's never lived there. He doesn't have a long lost father there. There should be no reason why Lane should run onto him in the street, or bump into him, constantly at her place of work. It was completely Jess free. And that was what Lane needed.

However it was the getting out of Stars Hollow without have another 'run-in' with Jess that worried her. As Lane's luck would have it, there was no way she was going to be able to skip town without him finding out, and the big going away party Rory and Lorelai had organised, hadn't helped much either.

Having stepped outside for some air, Lane spotted him at the end of the driveway. There was no way he could go inside, with the whole Rory thing. So God only knew how long he'd been standing there. As Lane approached him, she could hear Babette and Miss Pattie, crooning some old jazz song.

The street light above Jess's head created a transparent glow around him. For an instant he almost looked angelic, but Lane knew that to be far from the truth.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her quietly, as if he spoke quiet enough, the moment might get better instead of worse. Lane sighed.

"No, why?"

"So you weren't trying to move to Boston without telling me?"

"Jess, I couldn't do anything without telling anybody. Have you forgotten where we live?"

"You know what I mean. You were just gonna leave without a word?"

"It worked for you. And it's none of your business what I do. I'm nothing to you, and you, besides being my employers nephew, are nothing to me." Lane retorted, harshly.

"So you coming to New York last year was nothing. Spring Break was nothing?"

"No they weren't nothing. They were about Rory. I went to New York for Rory. I was at Holman's Lake with Rory. You kissed Rory. It was always about Rory."

"I kissed you too."

"Well… I'm not about to make the same mistake twice."

"You were so much easier to handle when you were sarcastic and chatty." Jess informed her.

"And you were so much easier to handle when the most that came out of your mouth was a grunt and a sigh."

"Don't go to Boston." Was all he said.

----------

Arriving at Berklee in Mama Kim's car she'd borrowed, Lane smiled confidently. A new chapter of her life was about to start. Asking her way through the campus to the dorms she was surprised to learn that they rooms where for both genders, mixed up.

Lane stepped into the building in awe. This was her new home.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Oh my God!" the young woman cried. She turned to find herself face to face with a guy with a clipboard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you." He held out his hand. "I'm Colin. And you are?"

"New here." She shook his hand smiling. "I'm Lane."

"Nice to meet you, Lane!" He looked down to his board. "Ah yes. You're probably looking for your room huh?"

"Kind of."

"Okay, well your roommate's name is Alison. She's in her second year, here at Berklee. I'm sure you'll find her very pleasant to live with." Colin put his hand to his mouth in secrecy. "But, word on the grapevine is that her boyfriend is somewhat of a sloth." He told her, dead seriously.

"Word on the grapevine?"

"That's what we call the gossip mill round here. You'll pick up the lingo as you get used to it." Colin explained, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Lane laughed. She had to. If everyone at this school was like Colin, she'd be doing a lot of laughing.

"It's okay. I lived with two 'sloths' for the last year."

"Brothers?"

"Band mates."

"Oh you have your own band? You'll fit in just fine." Colin replied enthusiastically.

"I used to. I had to leave to come here. They're back in Connecticut."

"Oh excellent." They'd reached a hall of doors, and Colin stopped right outside one with a gold '24' engraved in it. Knocking lightly, Colin stepped back. "This is your room. Alison should already be here. It was nice to meet you Lane, I'm sure we'll meet again, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at Berklee College of Music." Colin turned and sped away, probably in search of another unsuspecting freshman. He definitely enjoyed his job, way too much.

Without warning, the door to room '24' swung open. An overgrown, female, or an an average sized male, Lane couldn't tell which, threw his arms around Lane's shoulders and squeezed.

"LANE!! Holy shit! What are you doin' here?" Pulling away from the person's embrace, she looked to their face for an identity.

"Gavin! What are you doing in my room?"

"This is your room? Get out! This is Allie's room! My girl!"

"You're the sloth?"

"They're still tellin' people that?"

----------

Allie just stood in the room and watched her boyfriend give another girl a bear hug. She cleared her throat and both Gavin and Lane looked at her.

"You must be Alison! I'm Lane." Smiling Lane came over to her. She was about to hug her when Alison held her hands up to stop her.

"Yes, I am." She glared at Gavin. "Gavin, do you want to tell me something?"

Lane gave her an odd look.

"Err…" Gavin cleared his throat. "We met on Spring Break."

His girlfriend stared. "Uh…" He searched for the right words. "Jess! I told you about Jess! He introduced us to each other!" He laughed a little; proud that he saved the situation. Well, he saved Lane from getting her eyes scratched out.

"Yeah. Jess." Lane sighed.

Looking from Gavin to Lane and back again, Alison could feel that something was up.

"What? You two still didn't make up?" Gavin rolled his eyes. "Dude's so gonna kill me. Word of advice? Never take relationship advice from me!"

The young woman standing next to him looked down at her shoes. She elbowed her boyfriend in the side. He grunted masculinely, and put a hand to his ribs.

Allie quickly changed the subject. "So Lane, right? You thirsty? She turned to the man in the room. "Get us some drinks. And get Lane's stuff in here." When Gavin walked off, she turned back to Lane.

"Sorry about him. He's a little strange. He has a hard time knowing when to shut up." She explained quickly. Lane shrugged off the weirdness, but not before making a mental note to corner Gavin later.

----------

The phone had been jangling loudly in its cradle for the last ten minutes. Lane hadn't given anyone her new number yet, so she knew it wasn't for her, but whoever it was _really _wanted to talk to whomever it was they were after.

Lane dropped her headphones onto her bed and ran out to answer the phone. Just as she was about to answer, the ringing stopped. Cursing the Gods of Irony, Lane headed back to resume her Rage Against the Machine CD. She pulled the headphones out its socket and turned the volume knob to full. Then Lane could see those Gods pointing and laughing in mockery as the phone started once again to ring.

"HELLO?" Lane screamed into the receiver, not aware that the music was only deafening at one end of the line. "WAIT THERE! I HAVE TO TURN THE MUSIC DOWN." She shouted. Still unaware of who the caller actually was. "Sorry. Start again. Hello?"

"Hi."

"I can't really talk right now. I'm busy, and getting to know my new roommate, and busy."

"So you were getting to know Allie while listening to Rage Against the Machine blaring at full volume?"

"Did Gavin give you my number?"

"Does it matter? We have to talk."

"No we don't. I have nothing to say. You're in Stars Hollow, I'm in Boston. That's all there is to it. Call Rory. Be happy. Frolic in the fields. Goodbye Jess." Lane hung up abruptly, sighing. For the first time in a couple of months, Lane was happy. She was doing something she wanted to do. She still got to play her drums; she was living away from the wrath that was Mama Kim. She was finally going somewhere with her life. With that thought in mind, Lane absent-mindedly reached for the doorhandle, after hearing someone knock. Slamming it shut in Jess's face, Lane ran to her room and locked herself in. Rage Against the Machine went back to full volume and Lane slid to floor against her door. Allowing the vibrations of the bass to shudder through her, Lane tried to imagine what the best way to handle this would be. As fate and luck and all things against Lane would have it, the door to the dorm was unlocked, and Jess being the delinquent he was, had no problem with just walking in. So, Lane was now on one side of the door to her bedroom and Jess was on the other.

He didn't say anything though. Not that Lane could hear anyway. She turned the music down a fraction. Still nothing. She turned the volume back up and crept to the window. Sliding it open as quietly as she could, Lane prepared to put a leg over sill. Before making the getaway, she took one last look at the door. Nothing had changed since she locked herself in there over half an hour ago, not that she'd be able to tell anything from this side of the door anyway.

"Hiding just isn't your forte is it?" Jess called from outside the open window. Lane jumped backwards. In doing so she tripped over a shoe and landed flat on her back.

In an instant, Jess had vaulted himself through the open window, and was at Lane's side offering assistance.

"Get off me!" Lane yelled, slapping his hands away. "I'm not freakin' crippled! I fell over a shoe! You fault by the way!"

"So? Movie?" A look of disgust crept across Lane's face.

"No! I don't want you anywhere near me. Leave me alone, you just won't go away! I thought it would be romantic having some guy turn up and declare his love for you! But no, it's not! Rory was right, it's annoying and invasive, and… Ugh! Leave Jess. Go back to Stars Hollow." Jess didn't reply with a sarcastic comment, he simply watched as Lane's face contorted with regret. This rejection thing never got any easier. But he'd learnt from past mistakes, and he wasn't to going to give up that easily. He'd back off for a few days, then come back with something better than, 'So? Movie?'


	8. Chapter 8

Lane wiped the film of sweat off her forehead as she set the last guitar amp on the stage. Being a stationery roadie wasn't her dream job, but it gave her a few extra dollars for the Fender Strat she'd been eyeing up.

But it was tiring. Going to class all day, then spending nights in a bar setting up gear, then having to pack it all up again for visiting bands. Sure, she'd gotten to meet a few semi famous musicians, but somehow, it never really made up for all the hard work she was doing.

It was a decent venue. Just about always pulled in a good crowd, but Lane always felt like she was taking a step in the wrong direction whenever she set foot in the building. She should be the one playing to screaming crowds… Not being a bands go-for. She went to a prestigious music school. She'd been in a band for a few years before that, still performing on stage Lane was not.

"Check, check, 1 2..."

The invasive sound check stirred Lane from her thoughts. Around her, the bands roadies plugged in guitars, bashed away on drums and paraded across the stage with various bits of equipment like there was nowhere they'd rather be.

She sat down on the edge of the stage, slid off it, and headed to the bar. Her boss was there drying glasses for the expected patrons that intended to drink up large as usual.

"Give me a time and date Lane and I'll book you." Liza, the cheery bar manager winked.

"How's 10pm on the twelfth of never sounding?"

"Hey kid, enough with the enthusiasm! You'll have everyone bursting into song with that attitude!" Sarcasm laced in Liza's voice.

"Yeah, I'm just having' one of those days. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Care to share?"

"Nah. Just everything is getting to me today. Lack of love life. Lack of money. Lack of free time. Lack of anyone decent to even contemplate starting a band with. The usual." Lane reeled off to her boss-come-friend.

"Lack of love life? That's your own doing! I've seen the guys round here trying to pick you up. Most of them are half decent."

"Meh. It's complicated." Lane tries to justify herself.

"What's complicated about it? You talk to a guy. He's nice. He takes you out for a drink. You hit it off, voila! Love life." Lane rolled her eyes. If only it were that easy. Growing up under Mama Kim's thumb didn't exactly give you the right qualifications for 'Dating as an Adult'.

"Yeah…" Was all Lane could come up with.

"You make me laugh Lane. You're so quirky, with all your quirks I'm surprised some weirdo hasn't fallen madly in love with you already." Liza giggled. Lane slid a couple of empty glasses across the bar to Liza and smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah. Wonders of life hey? I'm gonna head home if you're done with me."

"I am for now. You go out and find you a weirdo! I'll see you back here at 8?"

"As always I am your faithful servant. See you later." Lane removed the maroon vest of her uniform as she headed towards the exit.

She shielded her eyes as she stepped into the daylight. The sky was mostly overcast and people rushed past her, going about their lives.

"Nice vest." Someone commented as she brushed past them. She turned around to see who it was, still struggling to see as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the sun, all Lane could make out was a silhouette of a thin, average height male, with wild hair framing his head. _Crap. _Lane closed her eyes as she tried to think of something civil and nonchalant to say.

"Hey." _Hey? All I could come up with is 'Hey'? Ugh._

"Hey." Jess replied. They both stood awkwardly for a few seconds, neither knowing what the next move should be.

"Okay, so good to see you." Lane lied, heading in the direction she was going before the interruption. Jess waited momentarily, before jogging to catch up with her. She kept walking as he spoke.

"Lane, look. I'm sorry how I handled everything. What happened at Holman's Lake shouldn't have happened. What happened at your dorm shouldn't have happened either. I…"

"It's okay Jess. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I was quite happy to forget all about everything." Lane sighed, turning the corner into an off street, away from the traffic.

"Is that what you want? To forget about everything?" Lane didn't answer. She focused her gaze straight ahead and kept walking. Jess following beside her, pulled her arm gently, forcing her to come to a halt. "Answer me. Is that what you want?"

Lane sighed for the second time in two minutes. "I don't know what I want Jess. I thought I wanted you to come back to Stars Hollow and make things work with Rory. Then I thought I wanted you to come to Stars Hollow for me. Then I thought I wanted Rory to know that I liked you. And I thought I wanted Rory to be okay with it. Then I thought I never wanted to see you ever again. All of which are things I never wanted at all." A look of confusion crept across Jess's face.

"So you didn't want me to come back to Stars Hollow, but you want to see me, and you don't want Rory to be okay with it?"

"Like I said, I don't know. You obviously still have feelings for Rory, and I can't deal with the baggage of an ex lurking in a relationship."

"She's your best friend Lane. She's not going to just disappear."

"Exactly. Which is why…" Lane took a breath and let it out slowly. "Which is why I think you and I are better off as friends. There is too much history and too many complications for anything else."

"You don't get it…"

"Please?" Lane interrupted him mid-sentence. "Leave it Jess. I think I finally know what I want." Jess nodded in submission.

"Okay. I'll walk you home. As your friend."

__

"In this sea of lonely, the taste of ink is getting old; it's 4 o clock in the fucking morning…"

Lane sighed as she was elbowed in the chest by yet another drunkard, trying to make his love for the band clear. Hopes sinking by the second, Lane wanted nothing better than to go home and curl up in a ball in bed. The Used brought in the biggest crowd this bar had seen since Nirvana first started out and they had the bruises to prove it. Nothing beats a kick in the stomach from an enthusiastic mosher.

Lane flinched as someone tapped her on the back. She prepared herself to be hit on again, and held her tray in front of her as she turned. As she saw who it was her eyes welled up. She didn't know why, but the façade she'd been holding up all day was finally wearing thin.

"What can I get you?" She asked, her voice breaking ever so slightly.

"A ten minute break for the lady standing in front of me?" Jess asked all-knowingly.

Lane pushed her way to the bar and leaned over to talk to Liza. After a few exchanged words, Lane put her tray on the bar, removed her apron and made her way back to Jess. Without a word she took his hand and led him towards the exit.

Once outside Lane released Jess's hand and sat on the step. "Your aunt just came down with a serious illness and you need me to drive you to the hospital to see her. But I'll be back here in two hours to help with the clean up, and the pack out." Lane sighed with a breath of relief.

"My poor aunt. How ever will she manage?"

"We will soon find out!" Lane giggled. It felt good to be in the fresh air. All day all she'd wanted to do was drown herself, but that urge had worn off somewhat. Whether her current company was the cause, she wasn't sure.


End file.
